1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical switch construction having a single manipulator means and to a method of making such an electrical switch construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a switch construction, such as a control panel, that carries at least two pairs of cooperable contact means with each pair being adapted to be opened and closed independently of the other pair by a single manipulator means.
For example, see the following two U.S. patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,684-Lord et al;
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,533-DeAngelis.